Dis d'Erebor
by Tinamour
Summary: Dis...Fils de Thraïn, soeur de Thorïn, mère de Fili et Kili... Découvrez l'histoire d'une héritière de Durïn
1. Le jour d'avant

Bonjour !

Bienvenue dans le premier chapitre d'une histoire plus ou moins longue (ça dépendra de mon imagination) consacrée à Dis d'Erebor. Pour le moment, pas grand chose de spécial à vous dire, si ce n'est que je vous souhaite une bonne lecture:)

**Le jour d'avant**

Accoudée au balcon qui surplombait les portes d'Erebor et offrait une vue imprenable sur les bâtiments de pierre beige aux toits ocres de Dale, Dis laissait la brise matinale rafraîchir son visage. Elle s'était levée tôt pour ne pas manquer l'instant où le soleil apparaîssait de derrière les collines, d'abord un cercle rougeâtre, puis un disque qui s'élevait de plus en plus haut dans le ciel, baignant la vallée et les flancs de la montagne d'une lumière rouge qui passait par l'orangé avant de prendre un jaune éclatant.

Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître pour une représentante d'un peuple connu pour son amour des roches et des profondeurs, la princesse appréciait le soleil, en particulier celui du matin. Elle le trouvait superbe, parfois encore plus magnifique que la pierre brillante qui faisait l'orgeuil de son grand-père. Les membres de sa famille lui faisaient souvent remarquer qu'elle était une fille du ciel plutôt qu'une fille des roches. Elle se contentait de sourire à ces mots mais, en secret, elle rêvait souvent d'appartenir au peuple des hommes, de pouvoir marcher au grand jour sans se sentir ridiculement petite.

Mais c'était impossible, et peut-être même était-ce mieux comme ça...

De plus, pour rien au monde elle n'aurait quitté Erebor. Elle y était née, y avait grandi en compagnie de ses frères, sous l'égide bienveillante de son grand-père, elle y assisterait au couronnement de son père et, pourquoi pas, de son frère. Elle accomplirait le devoir échu aux femmes depuis le début de la lignée de Durin : soutenir leurs frères et époux dans leur exercice du pouvoir et leur fournir de nouveaux héritiers. Un frisson de fierté parcourait l'échine de Dis dès qu'elle pensait que, si aucun de ses frères ne prenaient d'épouse, ses propres fils seraient rois sous la montagne, seigneurs du plus puissant des royaumes des Nains.

Evidemment, au vu des nombreuses Naines qui tournaient autour de Thorïn et de Frerïn, ses chances de porter l'héritier du trône étaient très réduites. Surtout qu'il faudrait tout d'abord qu'elle se trouve un époux...Mais, avec une Naine pour quinze Nains, elle n'était pas trop inquiète, surtout que son statut de princesse risquait d'amener plus de prétendants...

Ces derniers temps, elle avait remarqué les regards de plus en plus insistants et langoureux que lui lançaient Deil, l'un des jeunes Nains affectés à la garde des portes. À chaque fois qu'elle quittait la cité en compagnie de quelques amies pour se promener à Dale, le Nain aux cheveux blonds la fixait plus que la bienséance ne le voulait. Elle ne faisait que rougir, heureuse de susciter son intérêt, mais tout en espérant que ni ses frères ni son père ne se rendrait compte de cela. Deil n'était qu'un soldat sans aucune naissance, il ne possédait rien de plus que les vêtements qu'il portait sous son armure et ne recevait pas une solde suffisante pour subvenir aux besoins d'une épouse, de quelque rang social qu'elle fut.

Dis était une princesse, elle n'aurait pas la chance de se marier par amour et encore moins à un Nain qu'elle aurait choisi. Pourtant, ce n'était pas pour autant que son père lui forçait la main. Il lui avait déjà essayé de la fiancer à Balïn, sous prétexte qu'il occupait une belle place aux côtés de Thror, qu'elle pourrait rester auprès de sa famille plutôt que de quitter la Montagne Solitaire, mais Balïn était un ami de Thorïn, il l'avait vue grandir et Dis ne pensait pas que l'affection toute amicale qu'elle ressentait à son égard puisse se muer en un amour sincère.

Cette recherche de l'amour faisait rire Frerïn. Son frère ne ratait jamais une occasion d'ennuyer sa cadette en lui rappelant les histoires à l'eau de rose dont elle était friande quand ils étaient encore de jeunes Nains. Dis aimait jouer à être une princesse des hommes attendant que son bien-aimé vienne la délivrer de la haute tour où un prétendant jaloux l'avait enfermée en atendant qu'elle cède à ses avances.

En grandissant, Dis avait dû ravaler sa déception en se rendant compte que ces histoires héroïques étaient destinées aux filles des hommes, celles qui paradaient du haut de leurs longues jambes dans les rues, leurs chevelures d'or nimbées de rayons de soleil. Mais elle s'était remise de cet épisode, se convainquant qu'appartenir au monde des Nains était l'une des plus belles choses que la vie pourrait jamais lui offrir. Elle était heureuse en Erebor, déambulant au milieu des couloirs creusés dans la pierre de la Montagne Solitaire, admirant les joyaux tout frais sortis des ateliers.

-Dis !

Son prénom, crié par une voix féminine, la fit se retourner. Andrun, l'une de ses amies, marchait d'un pas rapide dans l'allée pour la rejoindre.

-Je vais à Dale vendre des bijoux, annonça la Naine dont les cheveux brun sombre étaient ramenés en tresses qui couraient de part et d'autre de sa tête. Tu m'accompagnes ?

-Pourquoi pas ?

Une visite de Dale à l'aurore ne pouvait que chasser les pensées qui envahissaient son esprit.

Les deux jeunes Naines partirent en riant, descendant les larges escaliers de pierre en se faufilant entre les Nains qui remontaient couverts de suie et de poussière des forges et des mines et les gardes qui échangeaient des plaisanteries en regagnant leurs postes. Elles arrivèrent bientôt aux larges portes de la cité, gardées par deux rangées de Nains aux armures rutilantes qui les regardèrent passer avec un oeil souriant. Dis chercha Deil du regard, mais ne le trouva pas. Sans doute était-il en pause, ou de faction à un autre endroit de la cité.

Elles durent s'arrêter près des Nains qui, munis de plumes et de parchemins, contrôlaient les allées et venues dans la cité. Thror avait décrété cette mesure de prévention il y avait trois mois, pour une raison qu'il avait préféré cacher à son peuple. Dis savait que son père et son frère aîné étaient dans les secrets du roi, mais elle n'avait jamais osé leur demandé ce que leur patriarche craignait tant.

-Vos noms, je vous prie, s'enquit le fonctionnaire d'une voix monotone qui témoignait de son manque d'entrain à l'idée de s'être levé plus tôt que tous les autres pour aller noter des noms sur un bout de papier.

-Andrun, fille de Vong.

-Dis, fille de Thraïn.

-...ille de Thraïn, marmonna le Nain en finissant d'inscrire leurs noms. Et qu'est-ce que vous allez faire hors de notre belle ville ?

-Nous allons vendre des bijoux, répondit Andrun en levant le panier qu'elle portait au bras.

L'autre y jeta un coup d'oeil à peine intéressé et les expédia à l'extérieur d'un geste de la main.

Une fois à l'air libre, Andrun marcha aussi vite que le lui permettaient ses jambes courtes, babillant joyeusement, riant à ses propres jeux de mots, sans sembler remarquer l'air un peu sombre de Dis. La princesse écoutait son amie d'une oreille distraite, comprenant un mot sur trois. Elle finit par poser les yeux sur le panier bien rempli de la Naine brune : il regorgeait de broches d'argent et d'or serties de diamants ou d'émeraudes, de longs colliers enchâssés de rubis, de bracelets aux entrelacs ponctués de saphirs, de bagues et de boucles d'oreille aussi brillantes que les étoiles. Dis eut envie d'y fourrer ses doigts, de sentir la fraîcheur du métal sur sa peau, les faces lisses des pierres qui se terminaient par une petite pointe à peine piquante. Son mouvement fut réprimé par l'image de Thror, tournant au beau milieu de sa salle du trésor, entouré de monceaux de pièces d'or qui brillaient à la lumière des torches qui les éclairaient nuit et jour. Le roi était malade, elle le soupsconnait depuis longtemps, mais il souffrait d'un mal qu'aucun remède ne pouvait soigner. À en croire Thorïn, cet amour de l'or le conduirait à sa perte.

Elle ne comprenait pas comment les richesses de la Montagne pouvait pervertir un Nain qui lui avait toujours semblé avoir un coeur empli de bonté. Elle se rappelait encore les longues soirées qu'elle passait en compagnie de ses frères, assise au coin du feu, à écouter Thror leur conter des histoires de la lignée de Durin. Elle était toujours celle qui s'endormait le plus vite, ce qui faisait rire Frerïn et sourire Thorïn. Thror arrêtait alors son histoire et la prenait délicatement dans ses bras avant de la porter jusque dans son lit. Elle se souvenait également des jours où, assis sur son trône, Thror appelait Thorïn et lui racontait des secrets que seul l'héritier de la lignée pouvait entendre. Jaloux d'être évincé de leur complicité, Frerïn et Dis se dissimulaient derrière l'une des grandes colonnes de la salle et essayaient de comprendre ce qu'ils se disaient. Frerïn finissait toujours par éternuer, révélant leur présence. Thror se retournait alors, un grand sourire aux lèvres et les invitait à les rejoindre tandis que Thorïn prenait un air sombre, vexé d'être dérangé par son frère et sa soeur.

Les deux jeunes Naines arrivèrent devant les portes de Dale, déjà ouvertes à cette heure matinale. Les soldats les saluèrent d'un signe de tête. Une fois dans la cité des hommes, les soucis de Dis s'envolèrent. La journée s'annonçait magnifique et elle allait la passer en compagnie d'une très bonne amie.

Rien ne pouvait obscurcir l'avenir.

* * *

Fin du premier chapitre. Il sera sûrement suivi d'autres, parce que je commence à m'attacher au personnage de Dis...

J'attends vos commentaires:)


	2. Smaug

**Smaug**

Le tremblement les surprit tous.

Dis leva les yeux vers Deil, attendant qu'il lui dise que ce n'était rien de plus qu'un mouvement de la terre, qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

Ils s'étaient retrouvés un peu plus tôt dans une taverne. Dis avait menti à son père en l'assurant qu'elle allait se promener avec Andrun dans la ville et Deil profitait de sa pause pour rejoindre la princesse. Ils s'étaient terrés dans le coin le plus sombre pour s'assurer que personne ne viendrait les déranger et qu'il n'arriverait pas aux oreilles de Thraïn que sa fille se compromettait avec un simple garde.

Dis passait de plus en plus de temps en compagnie de Deil, le rejoignant en cachette dès qu'elle le pouvait. Ils riaient pendant des heures, se racontaient des histoires de leurs enfances, apprenaient à se connaître un peu plus chaque jour.

Deil n'était pas né en Erebor. Cadet d'une famille de cinq fils, il était originaire des Monts de Fer mais, à la mort de son père, il en était parti, espérant trouvé meilleure fortune dans le plus puissant royaume de son peuple. Depuis cet épisode, il n'avait plus de contact avec sa famille. Sa mère devait encore pleurer le départ de son fils et la mort de son époux et ses frères aînés devaient être bien contents de s'être débarassés d'un candidat supplémentaire à l'héritage. Après des mois de marche, il était arrivé au Mont Solitaire. Il maniait une épée et une pique assez correctement que pour se rendre utile, ce qui lui avait permis de se faire embaucher comme soldat et, comme il était d'humeur facile, les relations avec ses frères d'arme étaient facilitées. Il n'était pas mécontent de la vie qu'il menait désormais, même si ce n'était pas celle dont il avait rêvé. « Mais, avait-il osé confier à Dis un jour, ma vie est encore plus belle depuis que vous en faites partie. »

Le tremblement revint, suscitant des exclamations peu rassurées dans la taverne.

-Nous devrions peut-être sortir pour aller voir ce qu'il se passe, proposa Dis.

Deil accepta d'un hochement de tête et ils coururent entre les buveurs qui commençaient à s'inquiéter. Beaucoup de Nains passaient leurs têtes par les fenêtres ou les portes des maisons et des ateliers, curieux de connaître la raison de ces secousses. Certains discutaient vivement entre eux, cherchant à déterminer si la Montagne était attaquée à coup de boulets ou si c'était simplement un tremblement de terre un peu plus fort que ceux qui ébranlaient habituellement Erebor. D'où elle était, Dis voyait de petites silhouettes bouger sur les balcons qui donnaient sur l'extérieur. Les gardes devant les portes les avaient fermées en grande hâte, comme c'était la consigne lors des séismes.

Le nouveau tremblement, digne de celui provoqué par un volcan, les déstabilisa tous, faisant même vaciller Dis qui, sans les bras sauveurs de Deil, serait tombée au sol.

-Un dragon !

Le cri, que Dis reconnut comme poussé par Thorïn, déclencha un mouvement d'effroi dans tout Erebor.

Comment était-ce possible ? Les cracheurs de feu n'étaient jamais venus jusqu'en Erebor, que se passait-il pour que l'un des leurs change soudain d'avis ? Qu'est-ce qui attirait un tel monstre dans leurs contrées ?

-Tous les soldats ! Préparez-vous à l'assaut !

Les capitaines des différentes compagnies ralliaient leurs troupes sur ordre du Prince. Deil adressa un petit sourire triste à son amie.

-Je vais devoir y aller, marmonna-t-il en tortillant l'une de ses tresses.

Dis lui prit délicatement la main, souhaitant le rassurer :

-Fais attention à toi.

-Je te le promets, répondit-il en essayant de lui sourire. Fais de même pour toi.

-Ne t'en fais pas.

Et il partit, courant à la suite des autres Nains en armure qui se dirigeaient vers les portes. La princesse le regarda disparaître dans la masse des plastrons et des armes avec un pincement au coeur.

-Dis ! Va te mettre à l'abri ! Ne reste pas ici !

Frerïn s'approchait d'elle, sa masse d'armes prête à l'emploi.

-Où veux-tu que j'aille ? lui cria-t-elle en retour, espérant qu'il l'entendrait malgré le brouaha ambiant.

-Retourne au palais, lui ordonna-t-il. Si tout va bien, je t'y retrouverai avec Thorïn.

Elle aquiesça et partit en sens inverse, courant aussi vite que sa robe et ses jambes le lui permettaient. Elle fila dans sa chambre et tira de sous son lit un baluchon, dans lequel elle glissa à la hâte une paire de bottes, une cape et des couvertures. Personne ne pouvait prédire l'avenir et, même si elle espérait de tout son coeur que son peuple sorte vainqueur de cet affrontement, elle préfèrait prendre des précautions. Elle entra en coup de vent dans les chambres de ses frères, s'empara de leurs capes et de leurs bottes de voyage, puis regagna sa propre chambre et attendit, fébrile, la suite des événements.

D'où elle était, elle entendait les craquements du bois des portes qui souffrait sous la chaleur des flammes et les assauts de la bête. Les bruits lui apparaissaient amplifiés par l'écho des salles de la Montagne, leur donnant un son atrocement lugubre. Dis finit par fermer les yeux, comme si l'obscurité allait réussir à la convaincre que tout celà n'était qu'un mauvais rêve.

Un craquement plus fort que les précédents, suivi d'un concert de cris, lui fit ouvrir les paupières. Les choses se passaient mal, elle le sentait. Elle prit le baluchon qu'elle avait constitué à la hâte et courut au dehors.

La vision qu'elle eut alors d'Erebor fut apocalyptique.

Le dragon, un monstre d'une dizaine de mètres de long, aux écailles moirées noir et or, serpentait dans la ville, se frayant un chemin vers un endroit connu de lui seul, sans se soucier des Nains qui se trouvaient sur son passage, les écrasant sous ses pattes griffues ou les projetant contre les facades des maisons.

La princesse descendit quatre à quatre les escaliers. Elle devait retrouver Thror, Thraïn, Thorïn, Frerïn...et Deil.

Après les avoir cherché du regard au milieu de la foule prise de panique, elle finit par localiser Frerïn, qui serrait son bras ensanglanté contre sa poitrine, ses vêtements brûlés par endroits.

Elle se jeta sur lui, folle d'inquiétude.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Il est plus fort que nous, haleta son frère. Il faut fuir, Dis.

-Et Thorïn ?

-Il menait la charge, mais j'ignore où il se trouve désormais.

Dis n'eut pas le temps de s'inquiéter un peu plus ni même de lever la tête que la voix de son aîné résonna dans la Montagne.

-Dis ! Frerïn ! Ne restez pas là !

-Je ne pars pas sans toi, lui cria Frerïn, prêt à s'échapper de l'étreinte de Dis malgré son bras blessé.

-Ne sois pas idiot, mon frère. Sauve-toi !

-Mais, et toi ? demanda Dis, inquiète.

-Je vais chercher notre grand-père. Assurez-vous que Père va bien mais, surtout, sortez d'ici ! À l'extérieur, vous ne craindrez plus rien.

Et il partit, l'épée au clair, fendant tant bien que mal la foule des Nains qui fuyaient dans le sens opposé, aussi loin que possible de leur assaillant. Dis ne bougea pas, tétanisée, les yeux fixés sur la silhouette qui disparaissait.

-Viens !

Frerïn s'empara de la main de sa soeur et l'entraîna à sa suite. Ils coururent aussi vite qu'ils le purent vers la sortie. Les portes n'avaient jamais semblé aussi lointaines, aussi innaccessibles. Dis évitait de diriger son regard vers le sol, effrayée à l'idée de rencontrer les corps de ceux que le dragon avait piétinés en entrant ou qui avaient trébuché pour finir étouffés sous les pieds de leurs compatriotes en fuite.

Les Nains couraient, affolés, pressés de sortir, de s'échapper de ce qui deviendrait leur tombeau s'ils n'étaient pas assez rapides. Tout le peuple d'Erebor cédait à la panique. Les femmes hurlaient, les enfants pleuraient en tentant de suivre leurs parents, les hommes portaient des membres de leur famille ou exhortaient les autres à fuir.

Dis n'en crut pas ses yeux quand elle et Frerïn atteignirent enfin la sortie. Ils s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres des portes, leurs pieds les lançant atrocement, les tympans vrillés par les cris de leur peuple et les grognements de plus en plus sourds du dragon, le coeur serré à l'idée de ne pas voir apparaître le reste de leur famille.

Thraïn cria leurs noms en sortant de la Montagne et s'effondra presque dans leurs bras, arrachant un râle de douleur à son fils.

-Père, tout va bien ? Vous n'êtes pas blessé ? s'enquit Dis en posant ses doigts sur les joues brûlantes du Nain.

-Non, ma fille, ne te tourmente pas pour moi. Mais vous, mes enfants ? demanda-t-il d'une voix fatiguée et tendue par l'angoisse.

La blessure de Frerïn, bien que douloureuse, n'était pas mortelle et Dis s'en était tirée avec quelques égratinures. Thraïn ne souffrait que de quelques brûlures légères, mais leurs coeurs à tous trois étaient serrés à l'idée de ce qu'il était advenu du Roi et de Thorïn.

Quand ces derniers atteignirent à leur tour l'air libre, le vieux Nain suffoquant, les poumons encore encombrés par la fumée que le dragon répandait dans leur ancienne demeure, un poids énorme s'envola de la poitrine de Dis. Sa famille était saine et sauve.

La princesse aurait aimé se jeter dans les bras de son frère aîné, mais il était obnubilé par la crête d'une des collines entourant Erebor, sur laquelle se trouvait, majestueux et froid sur son immense cerf, le Roi des elfes de la Forêt Noire qui avait rendu ses hommages à Thror lorsque l'Arkenstone avait été déterrée et placée en haut du trône de la Montagne Solitaire comme un signe de la puissance de la cité naine.

-Aidez-nous ! s'époumonait Thorin, espérant que l'imposante armée des elfes se joindrait à son peuple pour bouter la bête hors d'Erebor avant qu'elle n'y ait installé ses quartiers.

Pendant un moment qui sembla durer des siècles, le prince nain ne bougea pas, attendant une réaction, un signe.

Mais Thranduil se détourna et, sur un geste de la main, fit faire volte-face à ses soldats. Aucune aide ne viendrait des elfes , ni ce jour, ni jamais.


End file.
